Non-volatile memory devices such as Solid State Drives (SSDs) are finding new applications in consumer electronics. For example, they are replacing Hard Disk Drives (HDDs), which typically comprise rapidly rotating disks (platters). Non-volatile memories, sometimes referred to as ‘flash memories’ or ‘flash memory devices’ (for example, NAND and NOR flash memory devices), are used in media storage, cameras, mobile phones, mobile computers, laptop computers, USB flash drives, etc. Non-volatile memory provides a relatively reliable, compact, cost-effective, and easily accessible method of storing data when the power is off.
Several operations can require data from a first set of locations to be copied to a second set of locations within a flash memory device. One example of such an operation is the recycling of blocks during the ‘garbage collection’ process. Garbage collection is deployed in many storage systems, such as solid-state disk drives, where there are physical limitations on in-place data update. As part of the garbage collection process in a NAND flash memory device, data from a ‘victim’ block is copied—either as is, or with corrections—to a ‘target’ block in the flash memory device so that the victim block can be erased and made available.